


Anthony Edward Stark

by BobTheCactus11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love these two and there needs to be more of them, Innoncent neck kisses, Just these two being Soft, Light Angst, Soft Kisses, Tony being soft, mostly fluff tho, pepprt being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheCactus11/pseuds/BobTheCactus11
Summary: Tony loves Pepper so much he doesn't know how to describe it. He doesn't need to be Tony Stark around her, he can just be Anthony Edward Stark.





	Anthony Edward Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent.
> 
>  
> 
> I seem to only write pepperony and honestly? I'm proud of it.

The light was spilling through the slightly parted curtains as Tony walked into his room. It's been a long day and he just wanted to relax, relax and just enjoy himself.

He plopped on to the bed, sighing softly as he curled around a pillow. Taking a nap was what he was planning on. He didn't get enough sleep and he knew it. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the door click open softly, clicking closed again. She didn't seem to notice him as he listened to the muffled sounds of her heels. He listened to the dresser open up and clothes shuffle around till he heard it close shut and for clothes to be thrown into the hamper. He heard her discard her heels and her feet to pad over to the bed when she finally seemed to notice him. "Hello, Tony." She greeted softly. He could practically hear the soft expression he knew she was wearing.

"Heya pep." He greeted, back still to her as a smile twitched up on his face. He felt her run her fingers through his hair before kissing the top of his head softly, "Ill be back in a minute." She told him.

She came back about 15 minutes later. He smelled hot chocolate. The bed shifted weight slightly as she joined him, rubbing his back gently. Tony turned over and immediately plopped his head in her lap, stretching the rest of his body horizontally. She put her mug down and started carding her fingers through his hair and intertwining her fingers with his with her other hand. 

Tony had his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. This was exactly what he wanted. "How was your day?" He asked quietly.

"Pretty good, yours?" 

"Mm, stressful."

Pepper lifted Tony up slightly so he was sitting in her lap. He turned around and wrapped his legs around her waist, "Hi." He greeted. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped a hand up the back of his shirt, drawing circles into his back. He drapes his arms over her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. 

Neither of them needed to say a word to each other to know how much they loved each other. All of Tonys walls were down, his face expressing happiness but also the tiredness that was usually hidden behind sunglasses and sarcasm. The sadness that never seemed to leave his eyes was visible but you just couldn't help that sometimes. He didn't need to be Tony Stark around her, he didn't need to be iron man for her, and he definitely didn't need her to be anyone but her. She knew he was happy right now, anyone could tell. 

He moved his hands so they were under he arms and rubbed her back the best he could. She giggled and kissed him gently, eyes slipping shut. He smiled into the kiss and kissed back, tightening his grip around her waist as he did so. They broke apart and smiled at each other before going back to kissing. This went on for some time till Tony got off her lap and laid down, opening his arms and waiting for her. She crawled over and fit herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him.

Tony cuddled her and buried his face into her hair, smelling her coconut shampoo. Pepper had buried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling softly as she pressed kisses right across his jawline and moving down to his neck. Tony let out a contented sigh as she continued to press kisses to his neck, hands slipping under his shirt. 

She lifted her head and looked at him with a warm smile and eyes full of love as she kissed him. He kissed back, holding her close. He loved these moments, where it was just so calm. She kept him anchored in these moments with her touch, keeping his too loud mind silent. They broke apart, Tony finally breaking the comfortable silence. "I love you." He murmured quietly as he kissed her forehead. His voice was full of love and trust. "I love you too." She replied, voice equally full of love. 

He didn't need to be anything for her and she didn't need to be anything for him, they just needed each other. The world may know him as Tony Stark, but she knew him as so much more. She knew him as Anthony Edward Stark. The man with a fragile, yet gold, heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! I just really wanted soft pepperony and decided to make some myself to in indulge in.
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
